Forever Grateful -After Story- (AKA Book II)
by Hikari R
Summary: "Do you like this town? I like this town very, very much. But everything keeps changing. But even so, are you able to like this place?" "Shall I take you away, to a place where wishes come true?" Genre 3: Supernatural
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton characters. I own the Castro family (Richard and his sister (coming soon!)) and some other characters; I'll let you know if I own them or not. The PL characters belong to Level-5.**

* * *

Another long day at work. I was completely exhausted. I headed back to my apartment and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Dove," greeted Richard, "welcome back."

"Thank you, Richard," I groaned.

"Hello, Clive," giggled a feminine voice.

"Hello, Flora," I quickly replied without thinking about who I was talking to. Then, it finally occurred to me.

"Flo... ra?"

It couldn't be! I must be dreaming! I-I have to be! She should be in Boston with the Professor and her little brother Alfendi!

"Hello, Clive," she repeated, "I'm back."

"How...?"

* * *

"So the Professor's been transferred back?" Richard asked as I poured in some tea for the three of us.

Flora nodded in agreement. "The headmaster at Harvest said that Professor Layton would probably be happy back in London. He looked very homesick even though he tried to hide it."

"How's Alfendi?" I asked. I had seen him in Flora's pictures on her Facebook wall here and there, but never in person.

"What? I thought he was here a minute ago..."

"BOO!" Something heavy jumped on me, causing myself and that object to fall on the floor.

"Alfendi!" Flora scolded, "Get off of Clive! Where were you? I was so worried!"

"I was behind the sofa, Flora!" said the one who toppled me over.

_So this is Alfendi Layton..._

"Hey, I know you! You're the boy that kissed my sister in her journal!"

Flora stared at Alfendi, then me, and blushed violently. Richard couldn't stop laughing and gave Alfendi a high five for some strange reason...

"I like this kid!" laughed Richard, "Can we keep him?"

"No," Flora and I shot back in unison.

"Aww, why not?" Richard and Alfendi whined.

"Because, boys," Flora replied, "Daddy is waiting for us back home. Time for bed."

"But Flora-..." they whined again.

"It's all right, Alfendi," I said ruffling his long maroon hair, "You can come visit us anytime, just not stay here."

"Come along now, Alfendi," Flora called, "Say bye to Richard and Clive."

"Bye Richard, bye Flora's boyfriend!"

"Goodni-... Boyfriend?" Flora and I looked at Alfendi in annoyance. How cunning three year olds can become...

The two left the apartment, and I began to think about how (positively) motherly Flora had become. Even though she was his sister, Flora was like Alfendi's mother instead. Then I began to think about Flora holding our children... Wait, what am I thinking about? She deserves someone much better than a monster like me; someone who would truly take care of her. But then again, it would be nice if we did start a family together... Maybe someday...

"Dove?" Richard interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You gonna take a shower? I'm gonna go if you aren't."

"Um... Go ahead. I'll go after you."

"All righty then."

I guess you could say that today was a _very_ good day for me, despite the exhausting time at work...

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Hello, guys! I just could NOT leave this story alone... As you read in the summary, the plot will be the same as Key's anime, CLANNAD -After Story-, but it will have PL's characters take over the rolls. I suggest that don't watch CLANNAD -After Story- for spoilers (unless you wanna spoil the ending), but if you already have, well, you know what's coming... Please do not spoil the ending for those who haven't watched CLANNAD.**


	2. July 27th

Um... Hi.

So the Professor gave this journal to me as 5 years ago while I was in prison to write down my feelings. Honestly, I don't think I need a journal. But knowing the professor, he probably has a good reason behind this.

So... Um... Here's the basics about me:

Name: Clive Dove

Age: 28

Yeah, that's about it. I'm not really sure if I'm going to be writing much in this journal considering the fact that my roommate, Richard, might possibly try to read this and find out things about my personal life. I need a good place to hide this, don't I? Hm... Where to hide this...?

Options:

-closet

-under the bed

-in my satchel

Well, I'm going to hide this in my satchel. It's getting late, and I need to go to work tomorrow very early. Um... Goodnight?


	3. July 29th

Flora called today. She said that Luke and Arianna were coming to visit London and needed someone to pick them up from the airport.. The Professor would be at the Gressenheller, so there was probably nobody else to pick Luke and Arianna up but me.

So yes, being the kind and generous man that I am, I went to the Layton household, picked up Flora and little Alfendi, and walked to the train station with them. I could hear people say, "Oh, what a cute family!" as we walked by. Did the three of us look like a family? Imagine: Me being the husband, Flora being my wife, and Alfendi being our child... Snap out of it, Clive; just because you like Flora doesn't mean that she still likes you. After all, things change after three years of not being together...

Anyways: it took about a good 30 minutes to reach the airport. Alfendi was asleep on Flora's lap when we had arrived, so I "volunteered" to carry him up the stairs. Despite his tall figure, he was lighter than I expected him to be. But after carrying him for a long time, he can be quite a struggle to carry since he moves a lot while he sleeps. Thankfully, Flora and I quickly found Luke and Arianna. I have to admit:

1) Luke was becoming to look like me (me: when I posed as Future Luke)

2) Luke and Arianna make a very cute couple. I bet they are together, though I'm not that sure.

Arianna squeeled in my ears as soon as she saw Alfendi. "Oh my goodness, Flora, he's so adorable! How old is your son?"

"...Son?" Flora and I questioned.

"Yes, your son!" Arianna nodded. Flora, Luke, and I looked at each other, and while Luke and Flora burst in laughter, I explained Alfendi's history to Arianna. I think she felt a little embarrassed about her misunderstanding, but soon she joined the laughing group.

* * *

When we reached the professor's house, Professor Layton wasn't home yet. So Luke had come up the brilliant solution to kill the time:

"Let's play baseball!"

"Oh, what a wonderful idea, Luke!" Arianna agreed.

"After carrying all of your suitcases," I protested, "I do _not_ think that-..."

"Pleeeese, Clive?" Flora asked with a puppy-dog face. I don't know why I can't resist that face...

* * *

I daydreamed seeing a flower field from the train with my parents long ago. It was an amazing view, really. And I wished that this trip would last forever...

"Watch out, Clive!"

I returned to reality, where I was sitting on the picnic rug at the nearby park watching Luke, Alfendi, and some 8 year olds playing baseball. I saw a baseball bouncing towards me and (obviously) caught it.

"Are you all right?" Flora asked me.

"Yeah... I, uh, kind of spaced out for a second," I replied as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Don't be looking at the sky!" Luke shouted, "It's not my fault if you get hurt!" Baseball addicted Luke was up front to bat. Luke and Arianna were visiting London again, and Luke insisted that we all went to the park to play baseball with the second graders. So there I was, forcing myself to enjoy the game... and failing.

"Go Luke!" Arianna cheered.

"You can do it!" called Flora.

"Err..." I mumbled. Arianna gave me a slap on the back, a painful one, indeed...

"This hit, Arianna," Luke shouted, hitting the ball for a perfect home run, "is for you!"

"You did it!" cheered Arianna, raising her arms.

"Hahahahaha, see that?!" Luke boasted.

_CRASH! _

There was a furious house owner screaming, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL HAS BROKEN MY WINDOW WITH A BASEBALL?!"

"Oh blimey," Luke mouthed. All of the color from his face had disappeared. Aflendi ran to Flora in fear of the house owner doing something horrible to his new friends and himself. Luke, being the eldest (and the one who was responsible for the incident anyways), went to go apologize and returned with a red mark on his cheek.

* * *

So I guess we can agree that today was... interesting. Well, I have another day at work tomorrow, so I should get to sleep.

Goodnight, now.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I also don't own 1/3 of the plot [from the part where Clive is daydreaming to the part where Luke broke the window (I own the slapping part if that counts)]. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the following readers who have favorited (is that a word?) this story up to this point (11/27) :**

**-Aprincessb1215**

**-dw910**

**-The Mocking J**

* * *

**Thanks to the following readers who have followed (how repetative) this story up to this point:**

**-Aprincessb1215**

**-The Mocking J**

* * *

**Thanks to the following reader who has reviewed (2x!) this story up to this point:**

**-The Mocking J**

* * *

**Please review! Critisism is also welcome!**

**From,**

**Hikari R.**


	4. August 27th

**A/N: I must clarify something to you guys. Chapter length will vary because in the actual anime this story is based off of (Clannad After Story)'s days are very short or very long. I apologize for not explaining to you guys any earlier.**

* * *

The Laytons invited me for dinner tonight. Did I go? Of course I did.

I was surprised to see that Luke and Arianna (or Lukianna, as I like to call them) were still staying after a month. Not only that, but they even opened a bakery !

"When are you going back to America?" I asked them. Guess what Luke's response was.

"Go back? Who told you that we're going back?"

"Aren't you visiting?"

"No."

"What?!" Flora shouted from the kitchen at the same time I did.

"Professor," Luke called, "Didn't you tell them that we moved here?"

"Um... well," Professor Layton bit his lip.

"Well," Arianna sighed, "now you know. I'm surprised that Flora didn't realise it even after we opened the bakery!"

"So why is it that you opened the bakery?" Flora asked as she and the professor set the table for five.

"Professor didn't tell you that as well, did he?" Luke's voice rolled, "I don't think I want to tell yo-"

"Luke needs to pay for the window he broke last month," Arianna replied innocently. Luke's responded with an ashamed look on his face. And just as I was about to tease him,

"Dinner is ready!" Flora called.

Just perfect timing...

* * *

"Hey," Luke called, "we're gonna go play baseball."

"Go ahead," I replied.

"Don't give me that!" said Luke with annoyed look. "There's another game next Sunday, so I'm telling you to go get a team together!"

"You never did."

"Anyways," Luke grumbled, "we're up against the neighboring shopping district team. They're a rival of our shopping district team."

"Luke's entered the adult baseball team for the local shopping district since he and Arianna have opened the bakery," Flora explained.

"But they've recently recruited a baseball ace. Thanks to that, we're on a losing streak against them. We're pathetic."

"So that's why the players aren't as cheerful as they normally are," commented Arianna.

"To liven up the team spirit," Luke continued, "we have _got_ to win that match no matter what." Then he looked towards me. "I don't care if the entire team's made up of helpers; what's important is that we reverse this course."

"So why do _I_ have to be a part of this?" I asked.

Luke aggressively put his arm over my shoulder. "You're Flora's boyfriend," he whispered, "If you're nice to Flora, be nice to her brother, too."

"I'm _not_ her boyfriend," I shot back. I felt my ears warm up slightly as I thought about Flora.

_Though, it would be nice to be her bo-_

"C'mon, Clive!" whined Luke, "You lit the fire in my heart! Like the fireball!"

"That makes no sense," Flora commented.

"In other words," sighed Luke, "we might be able to make a miracle."

* * *

So should I gather a team for Luke? I'm not really sure. But it's _Luke_ we're talking about, _Professor Layton's_ assistant. I might as well do so...

* * *

**A/N: I've lost my energy to update recently. I'm very behind on my homeschooling, and I have 3 English projects I need to finish. 3! Grr...**

**Two reviews for the last chapter were posted (Thank you, Mocking J and EmmyEeveeZoura!). Reviews, compliments or criticism, are all welcome. I am also taking requests from here on.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. The Goodbye at the End of Summer

8/28

A new school year for Flora's college. Since it's her last year, she should be starting to decide her future. Speaking of which, I'm not sure what to do with mine...

After I finish my time at work, Richard and I go to the college to pick Flora up. But today, I was also greeted by her classmates: I think their names were Amelia, Becky (the inn keeper's grand-daughter from Underground London) and Vicky, Becky's twin. Even though they look like the same person, Vicky a completely different personality compared to Becky's.

When we arrived, Flora was inviting their classmates over for Luke's baseball tournament (thank you for making my life so much easier, Flora...).

"I'm in! It sounds fun!" Becky cheered.

"Wonderful!" Flora cheered, "Having you in our team will make us invincible!"

I found it completely unreasonable to invite Richard, but what other choice did I have?

"To draft this Richard Casto..." Richard's response was, "You know how to pick 'em."

"Yeah," I falsely agreed, "Luke has high hopes for a person prodigy-like athleticism."

"I see..." Richard continued, "So talent does pour out even when you try to hide it..."

"Well _he's_ easy to manipulate as usual..." I whispered to myself.

"What did you just say?!" Apparently Richard had heard me.

"I'm just kidding!" I lied, "You're a super prodigy, super athletic, and super slim so super-safe at night too!"

(*cough*menstrual*cough*pads*cough*tag*cough*line*cough*)

"Damn right I am!" Richard stupidly agreed.

"Clive, Flora," Amelia called, "I want to try playing baseball, too."

"Do you know the rules, Amelia?" Flora asked. I'm guessing Amelia wasn't really the athletic type of person.

"I watched it on TV before, and it looks like lots of fun! I always wanted to play baseball."

"What about you, Vicky?" asked Becky.

"I-I'll cheer from the side," stuttered Vicky, "I don't really have confidence in sports, so..."

"I'll do my best at cheering, too," Flora said, "Good luck, Clive!"

Becky started to giggle.

"What is it, Becky?" I asked.

"You guys are looking more and more like a couple now," she smirked.

I looked at Flora; Flora looked at me. We caught each other's stares, and Flora quickly looked away.

"Do you think so...?" Flora asked sheepishly.

Well, that's 4 people total for the baseball team:

-Luke (obviously)

-Myself

-Becky

-Richard

-Amelia

-Luke

...

"What do you want, calling me in a place like this?" asked my old classmate Rachel at the apartment hall.

"Richard wants to do something perverted to you," I answered.

Rachel, being the "lady" she is, attacked Richard using her famous combo-kicks, causing him to be slammed against the ceiling. After her attack, all Richard could do was let gravity do its job and groan.

"I guess there wasn't a need to test her athleticism, Richard." I optimistically said.

"Am I a measurement tool?!" shouted Richard.

"What is this about?" Rachel asked, obviously completely confused as of what was going on.

* * *

"It's amazing that even Miss Rachel is joining!" Flora cheered as the four of us walked along the London streets.

"I haven't decided to, yet," denied Rachel, "but I did say that I would as long as Miss Emmy is joining." (Did I mention that Rachel is a huge fan of Emmy?)

"Emmy looks like she has good athleticism, so we should to talk her into it too."

"I've known her for a long time, so it'll work if I ask her to join." Richard said, crossing his arms.

"Look!" Flora gasped, "It's Professor Layton!"

Indeed Professor Layton was there. He was standing in front of the gates of Gressenhellar University calling farewell to his students.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Richard, "We should invite him too! Hey, Professor Layton!"

There was no answer.

"It looks like he didn't hear you..." Flora whispered to Richard

"Then let's start a Layton call!" Richard said eagerly.

"Layton call...?" Rachel looked at Richard with doubt.

"Yeah, like calling for encores in concerts," Richard explained, "Ready?"

I had my doubts, but hey, what other choice did we have?

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" we all cheered and clapped shamefully. Well, except for Richard, that is.

"Louder!" Richard ordered.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!"

Finally, Professor Layton walked over to us, but he looked _very_ disappointed.

"What kind of harassment is this?!" the professor scolded, "It's not very gentleman-like, or lady-like, to call someone with a loud voice."

* * *

"I'm sorry," answered Professor Layton to our invite, "I have to work on Sunday."

"I see..." said a disappointed Flora.

"I have to get back now," said the professor, "I will see you later, Flora."

"Wait, Professor!" I called.

"Clive, I don't think we should push this..." Flora protested.

"Professor, he... Richard looks up to you."

"Eh?"

"Richard lives up north," I lied, "He's going to graduate from Community College soon, so he probably won't come back to London. He wants to create a memory with the man he looks up to, you, Professor, before he departs."

"Who knew he felt such a way?" Rachel commented.

"I had no idea..." sniffed Flora.

"Clive," cried Richard, "you were that considerate of me...?"

"You guys shouldn't cry over it," I warned the three.

"I see..." Professor Layton sighed, "I'm sorry for being so thoughtless."

"Then you will come?"

"I'll try to make some time," nodded the professor.

* * *

"Now what do you all want with me?" Emmy asked as she carried her pet cat. She was now the resident manager at a nearby college's dorm.

"Let's play baseball!" Richard shouted.

"No. Bye." Emmy shut the door.

"It looks like it's better for you to stay quiet," I told Richard.

"Why?!" complained Richard.

"Miss Emmy, could you hear us out?" Rachel called.

Emmy opened the door. "You still need something?"

"Let's play base-"

Rachel the back of Richard's head, causing him to fall on the floor. "Keep your mouth shut," she ordered. (Did I mention that she can be violent at times?)

"Oh, Rachel!" Emmy noticed, "Are you here to ask for advise for the student council again?"

"Not today," Rachel answered, "We wish to play baseball with you."

"Baseball?"

Rachel nodded, "You're... my goal," she said, "and I want to be your rival as well. If we can fight through sports, I'm sure there is much that I can learn from you. Could you come play with us?"

"Oh... I can't say no when I see those eyes..." Emmy said.

* * *

"We actually managed to get nine people," Flora sighed. It had been a long day.

"Didn't think that Richard's sister would be the last person," I said. I wonder if she'll really come?

"Let's have Spring and Cogg come, too!" Flora said.

I stopped walking as I thought about the two people who I never wanted to remember again. All I could remember was standing in fromt of Spring's grave and Cogg attacking at me, blaming me for his wife's tragic death.

"Let's have them see you working hard! I want to properly meet them, too..."

"Maybe next time, Flora" I told her. "It's getting late. You should really pick up Alfendi from daycare." Then, I walked away towards my apartment.

* * *

I have yet to tell Flora about my relationship with Spring and Cogg. Note to self: Tell Flora about them soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**1) Let's face it: I'm not good at describing scenes and scenarios. T_T**

**2) Special thanks to girlycathy (appearing soon) and The Mocking J (as Rachel) for helping me out with this fanfic!**

**3) I don't own this chapter's plot. I don't own any of the characters except for Richard. Rachel belongs to The Mocking J because, well, Rachel is The Mocking J.**

**4)Please review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Hikari R.**


End file.
